1. Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to managing network devices, and, more particularly, to using a network management protocol to report events relating to objects of a network device manageable by a network management device.
2. Related Art
A network element (NE) is a telecommunications device that is interconnected with other network elements to form a network. Typical network elements include routers, switches, hubs, network edge equipment, and premises equipment. Each network element may include multiple objects, such as, for example, circuits, virtual circuits, interfaces, and Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Label Switched Paths (LSPs), that may be monitored by a network management system (NMS), which is a hardware device running software used to monitor and administer the network. Using a network management protocol, such as, for example, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), a network element reports events relating to these manageable objects to the network management system. Events may include alarms, status changes, and configuration changes, or the like. Typically, each event is reported by sending a trap message (e.g., an SNMP trap message) to the network management system when the event occurs.